Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic transactions, record keeping, and data sharing. As one example, e-currencies, such as Bitcoin, have displaced paper currencies in millions of transactions per year. Improvements in tracking and/or knowledge management attached to such electronic transactions will continue to increase the features and options available to operators engaging in electronic transactions.